The other side of the war
by wrongside
Summary: Ron et Hermione se rendent dans la chambre des secrets pour collecter les crocs du basilic. Seulement, les évènements ont tendance à prendre une toute autre tournure en temps de guerre et l'arrivée d'une certaine blonde ne fera que préciser cette tournure.


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fic appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling

**The other side of the war**

**Chapitre1**

Ron et Hermione se trouvait dans la pénombre du couloir du deuxième étage dont la plupat des grandes fenêtres avait été défoncée par les assauts répétés des mangemorts. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les jets de lumière qui fusaient de partout, un étage plus bas, dans le parc éclairé par la clarté laiteuse de la lune.

Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids en voyant les géants, les énormes araignés et autres créatures monstrueuses se joindre à la bataille, provocant un chaos indescriptible sur leur passage. La réalité sanglante de la guerre la frappa de nouveaux, encore plus impitoyable. Elle sentit de justesse des bras puissants la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ron la serrait dans ses bras soutenant son poids, elle croisa son regard et y vit la même inquiètude qui devait se lire dans le sien mêlée cependant d'une certaine détermination.

-On doit coûte que coûte continuer 'mione.. Détruire cet horcruxe est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire pour le moment, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

Ce nouveaux Ron en face d'elle la surprenait; si sûr de lui, déterminé et prenant des initiatives. Il avait beaucoup mûri depuis qu'ils erraient à travers toute la Grande Bretagne à la recherche d'horcruxes. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent qui se laissait guider par la vague et elle l'admirer pour ça. Ron avait raison, elle devait rester forte, garder son sang froid pour mener à bien leur mission qui après tout, avait fait de Poudlard un champ de bataille.

-Tu a raison Ron, nous devons en finir une fois pour toute!

Armés d'une même détermination, ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dont la porte en bois pendait lamentablement de travers, ne tenant plus que par un seul gont. Le sol était mouillé comme presque toujours et Ron y aperçu le reflet tremblotant de son visage qu'éclairait la lueur dansante des torches accrochées aux murs. Ils ne furent pas surpris de ne pas y trouver Mimi car tout le chateau s'était mobiliser pour le combat.

-Comment va t'on faire pour accéder à la chambre? Demanda Hermione qui se rappela avec horreur qu'il fallait parler Fourchelang pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets

Ron se demandait en effet la même question alors qu'il se rapprochait du miroir craquelé et rouillé par endroit sous lequel se trouvait le robinet avec la marque de se mit à émettre un horrible sifflement, tentant d'imiter Harry, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Harry faisait ce genre de son pourtant quand il parlait fourchelang."je ne vais pas me démonter pour autant!" se dit-il.

Hermione le regardait, sceptique. Quand Ron se tourna vers elle cependant, elle lui lança un regard encourageant; il fallait qu'il y arrive! Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre un temps aussi précieux à chercher Harry alors que lui même devait être sur la piste du diadème perdu.

Ron se retourna vers le robinet avec la marque de serpent et se remit à émettre des sons de plus en plus bizarres en essayant d'imiter le plus fidélement possible ceux qu'avaient faits Harry...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, derrière lui, le détaillait discrètement: ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, sa barbe naissante, son buste puissant que moulait si bien le pull violet que lui avait offert Mrs Weasley. Elle pouvait très bien voir ses petites taches de rousseur sur son visage éclairé par les torches à travers le miroir, et ces mimiques qu'il faisait quand il se concentrait le rendait terriblement attirant. Oui, Hermione Granger avait toujours eu un faible pour Ron. Malgrès leurs nombreuses disputes, elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la protéger.

Perdue dans ses pensée, Hermione ne remarqua pas que Ron, tout en continuant de faire des sons divers avec sa bouche, la détaillait d'un regard ampli de.. désir.. En effet il la désirait plus que tout et ce depuis quelques années maintenant. Ses cheuveux aussi indomptables qu'elle, ses grands yeux couleur noisette, qui reflaitent son air sévére quand Harry et lui ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs, la rendaient si craquante. Elle avait un visage d'ange si inoncent et ses lévres, fines et pulpeuses à la fois, laissaient deviner une douceur infinie. Son timide décolleté laissait voir la naissance de ses seins (Ron rougit un peu à cette vue) et son jean noir moulait parfaitement ses hanches et se jolies fesses rondes. Il commençait à avoir chaud et son sang affluaient doucement, mais surement vers son entrejambe.

Ron redescendit brusquement sur terre; il avait oublié pendant une seconde ce qu'il faisait dans les toilettes de Mimi devant ce grand miroir. Il croisa ainsi le regard d'Hermione et y lut quelque chose d'indescriptible. L'avait- elle vu la regarder de cette manière!? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se sentir honteux car au même moment, un "crac" étouffé se fit entendre et les lavabos, qui formaient un cercle bien nette, se mirent à glisser de part et d'autre de celui devant lequel ils se tenaient révélant peu à peu un grand trou béat. Hermione et lui se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu a réussit Ron! Tu a ouvert la chambre des secrets!

.

.

.

Quelques étages plus hauts dans l'aile ouest, Luna laissait Harry sur la piste du fantôme de Serdaigle: la Dame Grise; elle venait juste d'entendre un bruit plus terrible que les autres qui semblait provenir du deuxième étage...Il fallait qu'elle aille voire si elle pourrait y être utile. Luna est l'un de ces personnages au calme nébuleux et à l'expression vague. Sa voix semblait désincarnée et ressemblait plus à celle d'un devin que celle d'une ado; elle vivait donc dans son monde apart peuplé de Nargol et de sombral. Pourtant sa personnalité chamboulait toute cette opinion bien faite: elle était courageuse, déterminée et loyale.

En effet, elle courait déjà à moitié dans le couloir désert, entre les socles vides qu'avaient abandonné les armures qui eux aussi était allé se battre. Au bout de l'allée, elle reconnut une vieille tapisserie finement brodé qui dissimulait surement un passage secret. Elle avait vu Fred et George disparaitre par là une ou deux fois. En poussant la petite porte de bois brute que cachait le tapis, elle découvrit un escalier très raide faiblement éclairé par quelques torches et qui allait en zigzag plusieurs étages plus bas. Elle s'y engouffra et après une minute environ de descente, se retrouva devant une autre porte de bois brute mais cependant à l'aspect plus terne. Derrière cette porte se trouvaient quatres grandes tables parallélement disposées. Tout autour de ces longues tables, on pouvait voir des fours, des plans de cuisines et un nombre impressionnant d'ustensiles. C'était donc à ça que ressemblaient les cuisines de Poudlard... Elle traversa la pièce, sortit des cuisines et se retrouva dans un petit couloir qui donnait sur le hall à présent méconnaissable.

Les lourdes portes de chaîne étaient grands ouverts. Le sol était recouvert de gravas et la lumiére de la lune filtrait difficilement à travers la poussière qui avait envahi tout le hall. Des jets de lumières fusaient de partout, des cris, des sanglots déchirants venaient s'ajouter à ce décor chaotique. Eléves et professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal d'empêcher les mangemorts de progresser dans le chateau. Luna se jeta dans le tas, tête baissée et lançant des sorts à tout mangemort se trouvant à sa portée. Soundain, elle trébucha sur un gros tas de gravas au moment où un sortilège sifflait à quelques centimétres au dessus de sa nuque. Elle se retourna rapidement sur le dos et lança un stupéfix qui atteignit en pleine poitrine un grand mangemort blond qui, les yeux grands ouverts en une expression de stupeur, s'effondra lourdement. Il était apparemment celui qui causait le plus de dégâts car un instant plus tard, Macgonagal aidait Luna à se relever avec un regard de satisfaction qui fut de courte durée cependant car déjà elle s'élançait vers un autre mangemort qui était sur le point de s'attaquer à un éléve par derrière, en s'écriant "Lâche! Comment osez vous!?"

Luna atteignit enfin l'escalier de marbre qui menait au deuxiéme étage. En arrivant en haut des marches, elle vit avec effroi qu'une bonne partie du mur avait était défoncée donnant une vue imprenable sur le parc baigné par la clarté de la lune. Les combats y étaient enore plus animés. Des géants ravageaient tout sur leur passage et les araignés gigantesques arrangeaient encore moins la situation. Juste en face du mur défoncé, elle reconnut les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dont la porte pendouillait lamentablement. Elle remarqua aussitôt quelque chose de bizarre: les lavabos ne semblaient pas être à leurs places habituelles. Elle s'avança alors prudemment en direction des lavabos en tenant fermement sa baguette. Arrivée à leur niveau, elle vit un grand trou béat qui devait faire pas moins de dix mètres de profondeur. Les lavabos étaient disposés en cercle autour de ce grand trou. "L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.." se dit-elle. Elle l'inspecta un moment puis, la curiosité la gagnant, elle sauta.

Luna ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une chute libre qui n'arriva pourtant jamais. En revanche, elle glissait comme dans un tobogan avec cependant une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle ne cria pas pour autant: Luna adorait les tobogans... Elle tomba soudain dans une sorte de bassin d'eau peu profond. L'eau était glacée et elle était à présent mouillée de la tête au pieds. Elle ne portait que la juppe et la chemise réglementaires de Poudlard qui à présent étaient déchirées par endroits. Il y avait quatres tunnels en face d'elle. Quatres tunnels presque identiques sinon que l'un d'eux était un peu plus grand. Après un court instant de reflexion, elle s'y engouffra en murmurant un léger "lumos" et en avançant à pas feutrés. Ne savant pas trop ce qu'elle allait découvrir au bout de ce tunnel, elle ne voulais en aucun cas être repérée. Après quelques minutes de marche qui lui semblèrent interminables, elle aperçut enfin le bout du tunnel, quelques métres plus loin, qui semblait donner sur un vaste espace: la chambre des secrets sans doute.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas de plus en direction de la chambre qu'elle entendit des gémissements étouffés... Elle murmura "Nox" et la lumiére de sa baguette s'éteignit, plongeant automatiquement le tunnel dans le noir total. Elle s'avançait maintenant plus prudemment que jamais retenant son souffle... Seule la lumière tamisée au bout du couloir guidait ses pas. Elle se figea soudain de stupeur à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

A quelques métres d'une imposante carcasse d'os, qui était surement celui du basilic qu'avait vaincu Harry en deuxième année, Hermione et Ron étaient en plein ébats. Leurs corps nus s'entrelaçaient sensuellement contre la paroie de pierre. Ils étaient comme emportés dans leur baisé...

La stupeur de Luna se transformait soundain en une excitation grandissante à la vue de Ron qui agrippait fermemant les fesses d'Hermione. Celle-ci enroula sa jambe gauche autour de la taille de Ron et commença à frotter son entrejambe contre son membre durci avec un petit sourire pervers au coin de la bouche.

Luna se surprit à se caresser impersceptiblement à travers sa petite culotte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de relever sa juppe qui était assez courte. Elle avait chaud et mouillait déjà abondament: un désir intense s'emparait de chaque molécule de son corps...

Hermione, quant à elle, était envahie de toute part par des vagues de chaleur qui émanaient des caresses de son amant. Elle ferma doucement les yeux pour ainsi en profiter au maximum, graver toutes ces sensations dans sa mémoire...

Ron la plaqua un peu plus contre la paroie de pierre froide qui contrastait agréablement avec la chaleur de son corps. Ses paupiéres s'ouvrirent à ce nouveau contact et son regard tomba soudain sur Luna...


End file.
